


But Now It Is the Rain Possesses Us Entirely

by astro_noms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro_noms/pseuds/astro_noms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose get caught in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Now It Is the Rain Possesses Us Entirely

"Rose," the Doctor tried to get the words out between kisses, "we shouldn't be doing this." He clung to her, holding her tight, contradicting his words. He pinned her against the door of the TARDIS and kissed her again, pushing a leg between hers and fumbling in his jacket pocket for his key.

"I know," Rose answered, her breaths ragged and shallow, fingers clawing at the Doctor's jumper in an attempt to get at bare skin. "It's the rain. It's got..." She broke off as the Doctor found the sensitive spot behind her ear and swept his tongue along it.

"Pheromones," he told her, intent on the task of tasting as much of her skin as possible. "This planet's famous throughout the universe for these aphrodisiac rains. 'S why their economy..." It was his turn to gasp as Rose's fingers slipped under the cream colored jumper he wore and caressed bare skin. He abandoned his research into the fascinating taste of Rose Tyler's skin and dug into his pockets, searching for his key. Finally, he found it and brandished it with a cry of triumph.

Rose grinned as the Doctor moved to open the door. She wanted nothing more than to continue kissing him - except she wanted more, and as soon and as long as possible - but as much as without the rain they probably would not have spent the last fifteen minutes kissing and groping each other like a couple of horny teenagers, it was still cold and the flimsy sundress she was wearing was soaked rather thoroughly. She rubbed her arms and huddled close to the Doctor to absorb some of the warmth he always seemed to radiate. As she wrapped her arms around him, lacing her fingers together at the small of his back, she lost her footing and slid to the muddy ground, taking the Doctor down with her.

Once they disentangled themselves and got to their feet, Rose couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the Doctor searching the mud for something, going as far as getting down on his knees and squelching the mud through his fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"The TARDIS key. I pulled it out of the lock when you pulled me down. And now it's somewhere in all this mud and I can't find it." He glanced up at her, and saw how much she was shivering. The wet dress clung to her like a second skin, which, given the effects of the rain, made for an altogether agreeable sight, but no matter how much he wanted to pull the dress off her right here and now, if she caught a cold or some alien disease, he'd never forgive himself. He got to his feet again and pulled off his jacket, then wrapped it around her shoulders. She put her arms into the sleeves, hugging the jacket close to herself, looking ridiculously small in it.

"Can't you just use the sonic screwdriver?"

"The TARDIS won't open for the screwdriver. I made sure it wouldn't, in case someone else got their hands on it."

"What, not even for you?"

"Nope," he flashed her a grin. "Looks like we're stuck out here."

"Jack will be along soon, he has a key."

"Jack was busy accepting young Laraal's thanks for our help in restoring the weather control system, he's going to be a while."

"Oh," Rose was crestfallen, if only for a moment. "Looks like we're stuck out here." She stepped close to the Doctor again, wrapping her arms around him. "You'll just have to keep me warm, then," she glanced up at him with a sly grin on her face. "Share body heat and all that..."

They ended up with Rose's back against the TARDIS door, legs wrapped around the Doctor's waist, her arms around his neck. Their kisses made her feel a little better, but the rain seemed to be intensifying. The Doctor's jumper was completely soaked now, and they both shivered in the cold. Rose felt something warm on her chest and frowned, then pushed the Doctor away from her.

"Let me down," she told him, and he released her. Several things he could say flitted through his mind as he watched Rose reach into the neckline of her dress, but they all died away when she pulled out a softly glowing TARDIS key on a long chain.

"I completely forgot I had it! I got so used to wearing it that I didn't even think about it." She slid the key into the lock and the doors swung open. Laughing, they ran inside, relishing the warmth that surrounded them.

The TARDIS phone was ringing. They looked at each other, and then the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the console. The blue light flashed briefly, and Jack's voice rang out in the room.

"What's taken you so long? I've been calling for half an hour."

"We took our time getting here," the Doctor spoke nonchalantly, his eyes riveted to Rose, who'd taken off his jacket and hung it over the railing. The dress was starting to dry, thanks to either the thirty forth century blend of fibers it was made of, or to the TARDIS helping out. Where it was still wet, it clung to her body, emphasizing her curves. She looked up at him, and they stood there staring at each other from two sides of the console, oblivious to everything but each other.

It was only when he heard Jack's voice repeat his name the third time that the Doctor realized Jack was still talking.

"Sorry Jack, what was that?"

"I said you didn't get caught in the rain, did you? They haven't had a chance to calibrate the weather system, so they're advising that everyone, locals and offworlders alike, stay out of it tonight."

"No, we're fine," the Doctor answered brightly. "How come you're calling, wasn't Laraal going to whisk you off somewhere?"

"Uh, no, there was a change of plans," Jack sounded strange for a moment. "Listen, would you mind popping by with the TARDIS and picking me up? I want to stay out of the rain..."

"We'll be there shortly," the Doctor told him briskly and hung up the phone. He crossed the distance between him and Rose and stopped just inches from her. She stared up at him, an uncertain expression on her face, and he stared down at her, wondering if what he was feeling was simply an effect of the rain they'd been exposed to, or if the rain had simply served as a catalyst for him to acknowledge how he really felt.

Ten seconds later, any thoughts he had going through his head fled as Rose wrapped her arms around him, moulding her body to his, and pulled him down into a kiss. Without hesitation, he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, holding on to her as if his life depended on it. When he felt her fingers slide under his wet jumper, he pulled away from her.

"Rose, we shouldn't... The rain..."

"Don't care," she said, sliding her hands futher up.

"We should go pick up Jack."

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." She tugged at the jumper, lifting it up, and he raised his arms so she could pull it over his head. It landed on the floor of the console room with a wet plopping sound, but neither one of them noticed or care – Rose because she was preoccupied with exploring the Doctor's chest with her mouth, and the Doctor because he was preoccupied with resisting the urge to grab Rose, pull her to the floor and take her right there in the console room.

The urge only grew stronger as the Doctor undressed Rose, undoing the tiny buttons on the back of her dress and letting it fall wetly to the floor, and this time, he didn't resist it. He pulled Rose into another kiss and pulled her down with him, so that they ended up with him sitting on the floor and her straddling his lap.

Rose ground her hips down and smiled in satisfaction at the Doctor's groan and the way his grip on her hips tightened. She didn't really care if it was the rain that lowered their inhibitions enough to make them go this far, and she wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted. She ran her hands over his chest and kissed him, trailing kisses from his mouth down to his neck and his shoulders, groaning herself when he threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her head up to claim her lips in another scorching kiss.

Breaking the kiss, she raised herself up so she was kneeling over him and tackled his trousers, undoing the belt buckle and fumbling with the wet fabric to undo the button and get them off him. She was still wearing the slip she had on under the almost see-through sundress, but it was the only thing she was wearing – when Jack had first seen her in the dress, he'd teased her that all a man would have to do was lift it and take off her underwear, and then she'd be naked under the dress, and she'd smiled coyly and replied, with a raised eyebrow, "what makes you think I'm wearing any?" Just then, the Doctor had walked into the room, wearing another jumper as usual, but since she liked the color and cut of it, she didn't say anything about it.

Now, as the Doctor lifted his hips off the floor and she scooted backwards to pull his trousers off him, she thought it was handy that she'd gone without anything under the dress... All she'd have to do was crawl back up and straddle the Doctor's lap again. Apparently the Doctor had reached the same conclusion, because he sat forward and pulled her into his lap, pulling up the slip with one hand and cradling the back of her head with the other as he pulled her in for a kiss.

All rational thoughts fled from Rose's mind as the Doctor's fingers brushed against her and then slipped inside h er. She rocked her hips back and forth, and whimpered when he withdrew his fingers. He broke the kiss and pulled away, then let go of her neck and gripped her hips with both his hands, pulling her closer and sliding inside her. They both gasped at the sensations and then Rose began to move in the Doctor's lap, arms still wrapped around his neck, kissing him again. His hands were still on her hips and he used the grip he had on her to control her movements, holding her in place while he thrust up into her.

When Rose's head lolled back, the Doctor licked her neck, and found himself wishing they were in a comfortable bed where he could lay Rose on her back. The console room floor wasn't the most comfortable place for this kind of activity. The rest of that train of thought was derailed as he felt Rose clench around him and felt her body flush with a sudden wave of heat as she cried out in pleasure. He flicked his tongue over the top of her slip-covered breasts and tried to decide how much effort it would take to rip the thing from her. Before he could test this, however, Jack's voice rang out in the console room.

"You got caught in the rain, didn't you?"


End file.
